Hoje é o dia!
by Kiarinha13
Summary: Fic OneShot de presente de aniversário para o James Mizuhara XD. Kai está indignado com sua vida e resolve que hoje é o dia de a mudar. Como será os pensmentos que estão na cabeça dele? Leia e descubra.


_Oi gente! Estou aqui com mais uma fic, dessa vez _OneShot_(1º) e de presente de aniversario para o James Mizuhara._

_Espero que gostem._

_Bom, ela se passa nos pensamentos do Kai, quando se vê indignado com o que tem sido a sua vida._

_Boa leitura..._

_**Hoje é o dia.**_

_Desde que nasci todos estão sempre falando de mim, me falando o que fazer, tentando me usar como um robô... me fazer perfeito._

_E sempre foi assim, desde de pequeno, quando ainda acreditava nele... acreditava em Voltaire._

_Mas agora mudei, cansei de ser manipulado, antes tinha medo de fazer quase tudo o que queria, mas agora, eu aprendi a confiar em mim mesmo._

_Agora vejo que sempre fiz tudo errado, a vida me deu varias chances de melhorar, mas eu não as enxerguei._

_Eu tinha apenas 14 anos quando a maior de todas elas apareceu, fui colocado em uma equipe e ainda por cima era o capitão._

_Antes, achava que todos os integrantes desta não passavam de um lixo. _

_É, mas estava errado, eu devia ter me espelhado neles, Chief, por exemplo, é um garoto que não se importa com que pensem dele, está sempre disposto a te ajudar, sempre querendo melhorar a equipe. Max é muito forte, esconde por traz daquela aparência infantil um garoto que sofre muito com a separação dos pais, mas não demonstra isso. Tyson, não tem medo de ser como ele mesmo, encara todos os desafios de cabeça erguida, não se importa se vai vencer ou não, isso, para ele, não muda, pois o importante é tentar. Ray, teve coragem de sair do lugar onde nasceu para correr atrás do seu sonho. Fez de tudo para ser feliz._

_Ao contrario deles, não ajudo ninguém e também não peço ajuda, quando meus pais se separaram eu tratei todos os meus próximos como inimigos e fiz muitos deles sofrerem, perder uma batalha para mim é algo humilhante e se ao menos tivesse tido coragem de fugir daquele lugar horrível enquanto tive chance... mas não, eu fui um covarde._

_Aos poucos fui me afastando deles, fui me aproximando de pessoas erradas, fiz tudo errado... como sempre._

_Agora vejo que errei._

_gora quero seguir o caminho certo, ainda tenho tempo de mudar minha vida, tenho tempo de ser eu mesmo._

_Mas qual é o caminho certo? Como faço para descobrir? _

_Cometi tantos erros afastando as pessoas erradas._

_Agora meu coração está se partindo... e irá se partir se eu cometer mais algum erro. Vou tomar todo o cuidado para nunca mais fazer isso._

_É muito dolorido sonhar com algo que você duvida que vai acontecer. _

_Saber que você vai perder algo muito importante._

_Tenho que parar de culpar todos os meus colegas sabendo que o erro foi meu._

_Não quero mas viver uma mentira, quero desvendar a minha vida... saber o que me foi escondido por de trás dela._

_E vou fazer isso... só que dessa vez vai ser do meu jeito._

_Tudo que preciso é de um tempo, um tempo para me acertar, poder concertar tudo e melhorar os meus movimentos._

_Agora entendo o porque daquela sensação de não me reconhecer toda vez que me olhava no espelho, não estava sendo eu, estava sendo meu avô_

_Minha alma estava em um lugar sombrio e assustador. Não estava em mim._

_Mas agora ela voltou, é nisso que vou acreditar._

_Agora chegou o dia de mudar a minha._

_Não vou parra até conseguir o resultado que quero, vou ser persistente... vou ser eu mesmo._

_Vou mostrar para meus amigos quem realmente sou, me desculpar, voltar a viver como a criança inocente que um dia pude ser._

_A criança que perdeu sua alma, que a teve roubada por seu avô._

_Vou continuar meu caminho, o caminho da verdade, que vai me levar até o topo, que vai me fazer vencer._

_E vou fazer tudo hoje._

_Por que hoje é o dia de dar a volta por cima._

_**Fim!**_

_Então... ficou muito curta neh?_

_Gostaram? Ou não?_

_A fic foi baseada em uma musica chamada "Beto n it"... desde que eu ouvi ela não sai de minha cabeça e a achei muito parecida com a vida do Kai. _

_Feliz aniversario James Mizuhara, meus parabéns!! XD_


End file.
